borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opportunity
Opportunity is a location in Borderlands 2. Background Opportunity is a city being built by Hyperion. When Hyperion took over Pandora, Handsome Jack had his construction team start building his perfect city of the future, his ultimate desire being that soon all of Pandora will be rebuilt in his vision with Opportunity being the start. Upon its completion Jack wants to move the richest and most powerful families in all of the six galaxies to Opportunity. As the city is considered by Jack as a utopia for the best and brightest (and the most wealthy) he has put in place numerous laws such as no littering with the punishment of death. His construction team is considered expendable and since the start of construction there has been several casualties. The work force is overworked, hardly getting breaks and being executed if they are insufficient. As Jack himself describes it "A miserable worker is a hard worker", he has also made it abundantly clear that the workers will not be allowed into the city once it is completed. Jack's justification for building his ambitious metropolis out in the Highlands is to show bandits and Crimson Raiders alike that it represents the idealisms of paradise in the otherwise hostile planet and that Opportunity is the flagship (and by extension, template) city for Jack's visions of a new, safer Pandora. Inhabitants Allies *Hacked Overseer Common Enemies *Combat Engineers *Constructors *Engineers *Loaders *Surveyors Notable Enemies *Foreman Jasper *Jack's Body Double (During The Man Who Would Be Jack) Points of Interest Hyperion Office Complex The first district is home to several skyscrapers that will serve as the offices for the Hyperion corporation, it is here that the bridge that connects Opportunity to the Highlands is located, it is also the home to the welcome center, an area that advertises opportunity through a large holographic screen, a statue of Handsome Jack standing on a bandit as well as several banners. Living Legend Plaza Located in the centre of the city and dedicated to Jack's all too big ego, the most prominent feature is the large statue of Jack reading a book, surrounding the statue is a memorial depicting Jack's heroic adventure on Pandora, which is in fact just the story of the four original Vault Hunters but with Jack taking the credit. The decapitated body of Bloodwing is also on display here, off to one side. Opportunity Square This district is mainly indoors, designed to be the shopping centre for when the city opens, this area has many balconies and walkways on its higher levels as well as multiple fountains, info kiosks and a statue of Jack holding the Vault Key and a baby. It is here that Jack's body double patrols. Orbital Delivery Zone This stretch of unoccupied space is used as a drop zone. All of the construction materials and equipment is delivered from the Hyperion moonbase via a lunar shot and land in this location. Several containers are scattered around the area as well as a small depot were the Hacked Overseer resides. A couple of lunar beacons are also stored nearby. The Pits This is the last part of the city which is unfinished, it is called the pits due to the several large holes in the ground which are the foundations of new buildings under construction. Cranes and scaffolding dominate the construction site. The area is designed by Jack to be his new coliseum he will build out of spite towards Moxxi for dumping him. Foreman Jasper is found in this location supervising the work force. Residential Quarter The several skyscrapers that make up this district will serve as housing for when the rich and powerful families arrive, offering luxury apartments with stunning views, these are naturally some of the tallest buildings in all of Opportunity. Waterfront District This area located at the very back of the city has a view of the entire crater lake. Co-opportunity Center is found here. This is where Hyperion broadcasts its film advertising Opportunity, as well as a computer connected to Angel. A prominent landmark in this area is the huge building under construction located just out of Opportunity and connected by an unfinished bridge. It is the largest building of the city. Missions *Hell Hath No Fury *Home Movies *The Man Who Would Be Jack *Statuesque *Written by the Victor Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Opportunity Knocks *Down With Big, Handsome Brother *Top o' the World *Shame the Foreman Notes *Entering and discovering the Opportunity Fast Travel before needing to go there removes it from the Fast Travel network when it is required to go there. Trivia *In one of the announcements on the public address system, Handsome Jack reads the names of the four construction workers killed during the preceding week: "Hartnell, W., Troughton, P., Pertwee, J., and Baker, T.". This is an homage to Doctor Who, referencing the names of the actors who played The Doctor in his first four incarnations: William Hartnell (The First Doctor), Patrick Troughton (The Second Doctor), Jon Pertwee (The Third Doctor) and Tom Baker (The Fourth Doctor). *The development name for Opportunity was Hyperion City. **File names of game data files for Opportunity contain the string "HyperionCity". **The English subtitles to one of The Sheriff's announcements in Lynchwood refers to the city by the name of Hyperion City. **A number of documents can be found pinned to a window behind his desk in Jack's Office, one of which is titled Hyperion City Project Building Plans. * GUN Loaders can be seen in window reflections positioned in front of doorways. *There is a map of Opportunity directly in front of the fast travel to Windshear Waste. Media HyperionConcept_02.jpg|Concept art for one of the Hyperion Buildings HyperionConcept 03.jpg|Concept art of the city Opportunity_Pleasure_Palace.png|The future site of the Opportunity Pleasure Palace Opportunity_Banner.png|Opportunity banner Opportunity daytime.jpg|Opportunity during the daytime Opportunity Docs 1.png|Some of the documents found in Jack's office BL2 Opportunity Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Opportunity Weapon Chests Guide fr:Opportunity pl:Opportunity ru:Перспектива uk:Перспектива